Accord parfait
by Jeliel
Summary: Entre deux attaques de titans, les soldats aussi ont des jours de repos. Et il se pourrait bien que celui-ci soit l'occasion pour Ymir et Reiner de mettre fin à une vieille rivalité... [One-Shot]


Ymir était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, regardant le soleil monter doucement dans le ciel. Aucun nuage ne venait perturber l'étendue bleue et, bien qu'il soit encore tôt, la journée s'annonçait radieuse. Vêtue d'un t-shirt et d'un short lâche faisant office de pyjama, la jeune femme fixait le monde extérieur d'un air rêveur. Ils n'avaient rien à faire aujourd'hui. Même les soldats avaient des jours de repos afin de reprendre leurs forces, voir leur famille, faire des courses, s'entraîner si besoin, bailler aux corneilles si rien d'autre à faire. Et l'escouade 104 ne faisait pas exception à la règle. C'était si étrange. Depuis la fin de leur entraînement Ymir avait l'impression de ne pas avoir arrêté une seconde, entre l'attaque du district de Trost, le choix de leur branche et tout ce qui en avait découlé. Comme si elle n'avait pas savouré une seule minute de vrai repos, tout son corps était noué sous cette tension dont elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire. Sans doute qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais, songea-t-elle avec un sourire amer. Elle avait vu l'horreur. Elle avait vu des titans monstrueux dévorer des êtres humains, dévorer ses camarades, elle avait donné la mort plus d'une fois et l'avait frôlée plus encore. Ses mains tremblaient rien que d'y repenser et elle dû les serrer dans son giron pour se contrôler. Qu'elle était pitoyable. Elle, la détestable et insensible Ymir, qui frémissait à l'évocation de simples titans ? Les autres se seraient bien foutus de sa gueule s'ils l'avaient su. Même si, sans aucun doute, eux aussi frissonnaient dans leur coin en repensant à ces jours funestes. Les soldats ont beau faire les braves ils ne restent pas moins des hommes, peureux par nature et craintifs de tout ce qui les dépasse. Et un titan de 15 mètres, c'est sûr que ça vous dépasse et pas qu'un peu. Ses tremblements calmés Ymir se détendit à nouveau contre la fenêtre, le front appuyé sur la vitre froide. Ça lui faisait du bien. Tous ces foutus souvenirs lui avaient donné mal au crâne.

Enfin, était-ce vraiment les souvenirs ou les litres d'alcool absorbés la veille pour fêter leurs si rares et si courtes « vacances » ? La jeune femme se plaisait à penser que c'était les premiers, mais malgré son ego elle devait bien avouer que la boisson y était sûrement plus pour quelque chose. Après tout, elle avait beau tenir remarquablement l'alcool, la gueule de bois c'est universelle. Au moins elle s'en sortait mieux que d'autres, c'était déjà ça. Ymir se mit à sourire à cette pensée, se rappelant les joues rouges de Christa à la fin de soirée. Comme d'habitude elle l'avait faite boire, lui collant une choppe dans la bouche et refusant de la lâcher tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas vidée et ce malgré les cris outrés de ses camarades. D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas comme s'ils ne criaient pas dès qu'elle faisait quelque chose, à croire qu'elle avait un vrai don pour ça. Son mauvais caractère devait probablement y être pour quelque chose, mais quoi, était-ce vraiment sa faute ? Ils vivaient dans un monde cruel, il fallait bien qu'elle se protège seule, personne ne le ferait à sa place, et tant pis si elle en vexait quelques-uns au passage. A croire qu'il n'y avait que Christa pour l'accepter telle qu'elle était, avec son lot de défauts et de mystères. Ymir se retourna vers le lit aux draps froissés par la nuit et le fixa un moment, songeuse. Christa. Elle aussi avait ses secrets et ses cicatrices. Tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'il n'y avait pas plus dissemblable que les deux jeunes femmes : l'une petite et blonde, d'une beauté et d'une douceur angélique, la bonté incarnée ; l'autre grande et brune, cynique et blessante avec son entourage, l'égoïsme personnifié. Mais ceux qui disaient cela n'étaient qu'un ramassis de crétins doublés d'ignares. Aucun d'eux ne connaissait Christa comme Ymir la connaissait et aucun non plus ne connaissait Ymir comme Christa. Personne n'était mieux placé que la jeune femme pour savoir à quel point elles se ressemblaient, à quel point elles se comprenaient. Sans doute était-ce là le secret de leur entente si étonnante ; la complémentarité de leurs caractères et la similarité de leurs passés.

En entrant dans l'armée Ymir ne s'attendait pas à s'attacher à ce point à Christa. Elle était curieuse, certes, vis-à-vis de la jeune femme mais à aucun moment elle n'aurait pu prévoir qu'elle prendrait tellement d'importance dans sa vie. Aujourd'hui elle en venait presque à se demander si elle n'était pas prête à tout donner pour elle. Cette idée la mettait un peu mal-à-l'aise ; elle était Ymir l'égoïste, pas Ymir la philanthrope. A croire que Christa commençait à déteindre sur elle, avec ses insupportables manies de brave fille totalement hypocrites. A moins que ce ne soit à force de côtoyer Mikasa et sa foutue obsession pour Eren ? Allez savoir, elle-même avait renoncé à comprendre. Tout ce qu'Ymir savait, c'est qu'elle tenait à la belle blonde et qu'elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la protéger.

Une série de coups secs frappés à la porte lui firent lever la tête. Qui ça pouvait bien être à cette heure ? Il était encore bien trop tôt pour que quiconque soit levé, surtout un jour de congé et un lendemain de beuverie. La jeune femme se décida à faire la morte ; ça devrait suffire à décourager le gêneur. Quelques secondes passèrent en silence et elle pensa s'être tirée d'affaire quand on recommença à frapper sur le battant de bois. Ymir se leva d'un bond, d'humeur sombre et prête à arracher la tête de l'insolent, tandis que des grognements maussades s'élevaient du lit derrière elle. S'engouffrant dans le petit couloir menant à la salle de bain – unique pièce autre pièce de la chambre – elle attrapa la poignée de la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit sans un bruit. Devant elle, le sourire qu'arborait Reiner s'affaissa aussitôt.

« … Ymir ?!

_ Quoi ?

La mine déconfite du grand blond valait tout l'or du monde et elle s'accorda quelques secondes pour la savourer. Elle vit de nombreuses émotions passer dans son regard, la surprise, l'incompréhension, la jalousie, la colère aussi et beaucoup, beaucoup d'horreur. Ses yeux firent de nombreux aller-retour entre le numéro de la chambre et Ymir en face de lui, comme pour s'assurer être bien sûr de ce qu'il voyait. Un rictus que l'on pourrait qualifier de mauvais étira les lèvres de la jeune femme.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

_ Du parapente, ça se voit pas ?

Une manière comme une autre de lui dire que ça ne le regardait absolument pas. Ravalant sa bile, le blond se força au calme quand il reprit la parole.

_ Non, c'est juste que, je… je m'attendais pas à te trouver ici, c'est tout.

_ Je me doute bien que tu viens pas taper à la porte de Christa au petit matin pour me voir, soupira-t-elle comme si elle se trouvait en face d'un parfait idiot. »

Reiner fronça les sourcils, de toute évidence énervé par l'attitude de la brune, mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose que serrer les dents dans la situation actuelle. Il la détailla une nouvelle fois du regard tandis qu'elle croisait les bras sur sa poitrine et attendait patiemment qu'il en finisse. A la base elle pensait écourter cette entrevue au maximum, mais finalement l'occasion était trop belle pour être gaspillée. Aujourd'hui, tous les rêves et espoirs du garçon par rapport à Christa allaient voler en éclats, parole d'Ymir.

« Bon alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Accouche bordel.

Il grogna imperceptiblement devant cette nouvelle attaque pour le plus grand plaisir de la jeune femme. C'était presque trop facile de le mettre en colère.

_ Est-ce que je peux parler directement à Christa ?

_ Non, elle dort.

Sa réponse catégorique laissa un blanc, le temps que Reiner assimile l'information. Il se pencha sur le côté, tentant d'apercevoir l'intérieur de la chambre, mais seul le bout du lit dépassait du coin du mur. Ymir en profita pour s'étirer, baillant exagérément.

_ Et j'aimerais bien en faire de même, j'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. Alors si tu pouvais te dépêcher ce serait bien. »

Le garçon tiqua à nouveau, se doutant bien de ce que sous-entendait la première phrase et incapable de formuler une tirade intelligible après une telle information. Les cernes de son interlocutrice attestaient de la véracité de ses dires et il fut obligé de se faire violence pour empêcher son imagination de prendre le dessus. Un nombre déjà impressionnant de scénarios lui passait à l'esprit sans qu'il y rajoute des scènes imagées. En face de lui, la brune souriait d'un air moqueur.

« Oh, tu es déçu ? Tu voulais Christa pour toi seul c'est ça, et c'est pour ça que tu es passé si tôt ? Tu pensais qu'en venant alors que tout le monde dormait tu pourrais t'arranger pour te l'accaparer pour la journée hein ? Mais c'est raté mon grand, parce que tu vois je suis là moi !

_ Roh ça va, la ferme ! gronda-t-il comme seule réponse ; elle avait de toute évidence touché juste.

_ Pas la peine de t'énerver. Toi qui passais ton temps à me répéter que tu lui plaisais, regarde qui a passé la nuit avec elle aujourd'hui.

_ Ymir, avec qui tu parles ? »

Reiner qui avait commencé à ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer la referma aussitôt au son de la voix de Christa. En face de lui, Ymir le foudroya du regard. Merde, ils l'avaient réveillée. Elle qui voulait laisser la blonde dormir, c'était raté. Un bruit de couvertures froissées leurs fit tourner la tête et la blondinette encore toute ensommeillée émergea du coin du mur. Les cheveux en pagaille et dressés sur la tête, le grand t-shirt lui servant de pyjama totalement de travers, elle était bien loin de la déesse propre sur elle à laquelle étaient habitués les membres de l'escouade. Tandis que Christa émergeait lentement, Ymir se contenta de poser calmement une main sur les yeux d'un Reiner plus que rouge devant cette apparition idyllique.

« Tu sais Christa, j'adore quand tu te promènes dans cette tenue et je suis sûre que ce balourd aussi, mais je suis également assez égoïste pour vouloir garder cette vision pour moi seule, tu comprends ?

Le ton avait beau être doux, il fit l'effet d'une douche froide sur la jeune femme qui partit se cacher avec un glapissement que les deux autres s'accordèrent à trouver adorable. Ils n'étaient à peu près jamais du même avis, sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de Christa.

_ S-salut Reiner, dit-elle du bout de la chambre, j'avais pas vu que tu étais là désolée…

_ C-c'est pas grave, ça me dérange pas t'inquiète.

Ymir se doutait bien que ça le dérangeait pas, tiens. Enlevant sa main de son visage, elle lui jeta un regard noir avant de sauvagement lui écraser le pied du talon. Elle avait beau être pieds nus, ça faisait mal quand même. Le garçon poussa un glapissement étouffé pour ne pas alerter la deuxième fille de la pièce avant de retourner son regard assassin à la brune, plus remonté que jamais. Elle était grande pour son sexe aussi ne la dominait-il pas de beaucoup, ce qui ajoutait à son mécontentement.

_ Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? continua Christa sans savoir la joute qui se déroulait non loin de là.

_ Rien, répondit Ymir à la place du grand blond, je lui ai expliqué la situation et il s'apprêtait à partir.

_ Oh c'est vrai ? C'est vraiment gentil de ta part Reiner, on se verra une autre fois d'accord ?

S'il avait voulu répliquer après l'interruption de la brune, la réponse de Christa venait de mettre fin à ses espoirs. Elle semblait si reconnaissante qu'il les laisse seules, comment pouvait-il faire autrement ? D'un autre côté, c'était logique. Lui aussi aurait réagi de la même façon si on était venu le tirer du lit de bonne heure alors qu'il se trouvait avec sa… sa… Ah non, impossible de le dire, le mot lui restait coincé dans la gorge. Il soutint le regard d'Ymir encore quelques secondes avant de soupirer, vaincu.

_ Ouais, passe une bonne journée.

_ C'est ça, à plus. »

Sur ces derniers mots elle lui ferma la porte au nez, un doux sentiment de triomphe coulant dans ses veines. Le grognement rageur de Reiner lui parvint malgré le battant de bois, rajoutant encore à son euphorie et c'est avec le sourire qu'Ymir rejoignit la pièce principale. Christa l'attendait assise sur le lit, les genoux remontés sous le menton et les joues encore rouges à cause des derniers évènements.

« Pourquoi Reiner est venu aussi tôt ?

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout toi ? s'exclama Ymir en ignorant superbement sa question.

D'une pichenette elle la repoussa sur le lit sans modération, mais avec tout de même plus qu'elle n'en avait pour certains. Trop faible pour résister, Christa retourna sous ses draps sans rechigner tandis que la brune s'asseyait près d'elle.

_ Oublie cet imbécile, tu te sens mieux ce matin ?

_ Beaucoup oui, mais j'ai un de ces mal de tête… Qu'est ce qui s'est passé hier pour que je finisse comme ça ?

_ Comme d'habitude, tu as un peu trop bu, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

_ Tu veux dire que _tu_ m'as fait un peu trop boire, c'est ça ?

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent un moment avant de rire de conserve, vite stoppées par leurs maux de tête respectifs. Ymir posa une main sur le front de la blonde et la conserva le temps de jauger sa température.

_ J'ai été malade je suppose ?

_ Ouaip. Je t'ai ramenée dans ta chambre quand j'ai vu que tu tenais vraiment plus debout.

_ Merci, c'est gentil. Enfin, d'un autre côté c'était un peu de ta faute. »

Christa se laissa aller contre l'oreiller, fermant les yeux pour soulager le marteau dans sa tête. Quand elle les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, c'était pour contempler la jeune femme à ses côtés. Elle reconnut le pyjama qu'elle portait – un des siens et qu'elle supposait lui avoir prêté la veille – et pour la première fois de la matinée elle remarqua ses traits tirés par la fatigue. Elle ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup dormi, bien qu'elle fasse bonne figure. Soucieuse, elle lui attrapa le bras.

« Tu as veillé sur moi toute la nuit… ?

Ymir détourna le regard, contemplant le paysage de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Elle avait du mal à assumer ses rares bonnes actions, c'était tellement loin de ce que les gens attendaient d'elle. Gênée mais sans vouloir le montrer, elle prit son air le plus impassible et haussa les épaules.

_ On dirait bien. »

Allongée près d'elle, Christa fixa un moment son profil détaché avant de faire un sourire qui se transforma vite en bâillement. Sa nuit avait été trop courte, elle n'avait pas totalement récupéré de la soirée.

« Merci. Je crois que je vais dormir encore un peu, annonça-t-elle en se retournant dans le lit.

_ D'accord. »

Ymir la regarda s'installer confortablement, avec ce regard attendri que seul Christa pouvait déclencher chez elle. Elle-même n'avait pas conscience du visage serein qu'elle arborait en présence de la blonde et peu de gens étaient assez courageux pour le lui faire remarquer. Après tout, même si elles se chamaillaient souvent, Christa était bien la seule personne avec laquelle Ymir se sentait parfaitement bien.

« Bon alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu viens ? Tu es déjà en tenue. »

D'abord surprise, la brune eut un bref rire dépité avant de s'allonger dans le lit à son tour. C'était vrai qu'elle n'avait quasiment pas dormi de la nuit, trop inquiète. A peine s'était-elle glissée sous les draps que Christa se tourna vers elle, la tête confortablement posé sur son bras étendu. Elle poussa un long soupir, marmonna ce qui devait être un bonne nuit et se détendit aussitôt, endormie. Ymir la contempla un moment, laissant courir son regard sur son visage paisible, avant de sourire doucement. La serrant un peu plus contre elle, elle enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux blonds et ferma les yeux à son tour. Pour la première fois, la tension qui habitait son corps depuis tant d'années avait totalement disparu.

* * *

Bonjour/bonsoir !

J'espère que cet one shot vous a plu, autant que moi j'ai pris de plaisir à l'écrire ! C'est vraiment un manga passionnant avec des personnages géniaux, aussi je n'ai pas pu résister à l'idée de pondre un petit texte sur mon couple préféré !

Au passage, je dois vous dire à quel point je suis fière d'avoir réussi à ne pas faire un seul spoil. Ce fut laborieux, mais je pense y être arrivée.

Bref, j'espère que les personnages sont bien retranscrits et si jamais vous avez des remarques, des avis, des critiques, n'hésitez surtout pas à m'en faire part ! Sur ce, merci de m'avoir lue et à bientôt !

* * *

Crédits : aucun personnage n'est à moi malheureusement, ils sont tous à leur auteur et maître : Hajime Isayama.


End file.
